1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of automobile batteries.
2. Description of Related Art
Problem Solved: The problems solved are; of high toxicity, excessive weight, slow charge rate and time, of standard lead acid automobile batteries. The problem of capacitor based engine start modules (ESM) that discharge quickly, lack of serviceability and lack of internal recharge ability is addressed.
Problems with standard lead/acid car batteries include the use of corrosive acid and high concentrations of toxic lead as components. These batteries frequently leak acid, and create acidic corrosion that damages components. Capacitor based systems do not have an internal battery to maintain a charge in the super capacitors when the vehicle is at rest, and due to self-discharging nature of capacitors, leak energy while at rest, leaving the capacitors with a low charge unable to start the engine system. Standard lead batteries have a short life cycle and are slow in charging. Standard auto batteries are also extremely heavy. The excessive weight of lead acid and other batteries in this field increase transportation fuel costs to market, and storage costs.
Lithium ion batteries have had a history of overheating causing them to fail or combust.
Current ESM units are not designed as a standalone replacement battery, and other capacitor units are merely jump-start units that require recharging from AC connections outside the vehicle, or assistance from a companion lead acid battery. ESM modules include super capacitors that are laser welded in place, because of this design, the entire unit must be replaced if a single or multiple super capacitors fail. This invention includes a novel serviceable super capacitor array utilizing novel capacitor terminal blocks that allow for the repair or replacement and expansion of parts within the device by someone skilled in the art.
This invention improves on existing energy start modules (ESM) in that it is designed as a full standalone replacement unit. This invention has a built in Lithium Iron Phosphate (LiFePo) battery, with charging circuit, that keeps capacitors charged at all times. The invention uses a novel design of a serviceable super capacitor array that allows individual capacitors to be replaced when required. There are no heavy lead plates or high levels of toxic acid that is used in AGM (absorbent glass mat)/Lead acid batteries. The invention is lightweight compared with standard lead or lithium cell automobile batteries. This invention holds energy longer than ESM's. The LiFePo battery is safer than standard LiFePo batteries. Through a novel method of serviceability, this invention allows for single or multiple super capacitor replacement in the event one or more super capacitors fail, or modified when a higher capacitance is required by the application.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a single battery unit that works on its own as a replacement battery for automobiles, and is easily serviceable in the event components fail. Further, the device should reduce toxicity, weight, and charge time compared to traditional automobile batteries.